A Dragon's Demise
by Sky.of.Fire
Summary: Natsu takes a job with Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Grey, in the hopes of finding clues on his missing dragon. What he doesn't know, is it could be a plan to destroy the dragon slayer. There will be NaLu, and a little GaLe and Gruvia
1. The Job

Natsu ran up to Lucy, his blue exceed Happy flying right beside him. "Luce, Luccceee, Hey Luce!" Natsu exclaimed jumping up and down trying to get the celestial spirit mage's attention.

Lucy looked up from her book, "What?!" she asked.

"I found a job," he said holding up a flier. The flier was on shiny gold paper and read, _there has been a strange large flying beast attacking the small town of Mysheria. The town requests a few capable mages help them stop this beast. For S-Class, reward 6,000,000 jewels and Mars Celestial key. _

Lucy finished reading the flier and turned to Natsu, "This is an S-Class job" she said crossing her arms.

"Erza agreed to take us; also it may be a dragon! It says large _flying,_beast," he said excitedly.

Lucy thought for a minute, _there is a celestial spirit key in the reward… _"Sure," Lucy said standing up. Taking out her set of keys she twirled them in her hand.

/~/~/~/

_"Here, you have my keys, I know you didn't take them before, but I insist this time." Yukino said holding out her celestial spirit keys. _

_Lucy gingerly picked them up, "thank you so much," she said hugging Yukino. Taking out her ring of keys she added them to her others. All of a sudden a bright light encircled her ring of keys. "What is happening?" she asked surprised. _

_Yukino smiled, "since you already have the 10 other zodiac keys, you are going to find out what happens with all 12," she explained. _

_Lucy felt the keys burn her hands, squealing she dropped them on the ground. One by one, each celestial spirit came out of the keys. _

_Virgo, Leo, Libra, and so on. Lucy felt no magical energy drain from so many spirits out at once. Lucy watched amazed as the celestial spirit king appeared, "Lucy Heartafilia, you have found all 12 zodiac keys, unlocking the lost key, Draco the Dragon," he said. _

_A small gold key appeared in Lucy's hand. The end had an image of a red dragon. "Th- thanks" Lucy said stammering. _

_The king disappeared, and all of the spirits went back to the Celestial World. Lucy picked her keys up, and added the new key to the rest. _

/~/~/~/

Snapping out of her flashback, Lucy said, "Let me go pack," walking out of the guild.

"We'll come with," Natsu said jumping up and catching Happy's feet. Together they flew out of the guild in front of Lucy.

/~/~/~/

"Has the dragon slayer found the flier?" asked a mysterious hooded figure.

"Yes sir," said Mirajane.

The hooded figure grabbed a small statue of a dragon from the table next to him, and started throwing it up and catching it, "make sure they believe you," he said.

"Of course," she said smirking before her appearance morphed into an old man.

**What is Mirajane doing? Find out next time in A Dragon's Demise. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did, but it all is thanks to Hiro Mashima. **


	2. Train Ride

After packing her suitcase, Lucy walked out of her room. "Okay Natsu, ready" she said smiling.

The pink haired dragonslayer was passed out sleeping on the couch, with Happy curled up at his feet. "I didn't take that long!" Lucy yelled kicking him.

Natsu fell off of the coach and rubbed his head, "geez Lucy, I was tired," he mumbled. Lucy ignored him and walked outside. "Come on Happy," he said following her out.

Erza, Wendy, and Gray were already waiting outside for them. "Finally, took you long enough," Gray said crossing his arms.

"What did you say Ice Brain?!" Natsu yelled.

"I said what took you so long, fire breath," Gray replied.

Right before they were about to punch each other, Erza stepped in front of them, "are we fighting?" she asked. Natsu and Gray quickly put their arms around each other.

"Nope not fighting," Natsu said nervously.

"Yeah, were best buds," Gray meekly said.

Erza turned around and grabbed her huge cart of bags, "let's go."

/~/~/~/

"Ughh," Natsu said drooling on Lucy's shoulder.

"Don't drool on me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Let me help you," Erza said.

Natsu snapped his head up and, "I, I am fine," he said backing away from Erza. He quickly went back into his sick state.

"Here let me help," Wendy said temporarily healing his motion sickness.

Natsu jumped up, "yes! I don't feel sick anymore!" he said happily, punching the chair a few times. "Take that transportation!"

Groaning Lucy thought, _this is going to be a long ride. _

**Sorry short chapter, but the next one will be longer. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Traveling through the Woods

Natsu ran out of the train, "finally we are here!" he exclaimed. He ran up and hugged Lucy.

Lucy blushed, "yay," she said quietly.

"You liiiiiiiiike him," Happy said grinning.

"Shut up stupid cat!" Lucy yelled kicking Happy.

Natsu took out the flier, "there is a map on the back," he said turning it around.

"Let me see," Erza demanded, taking the paper from Natsu. "We need to go North through the woods," she added.

Happy flew back over to them with a big red mark on his cheek, "that hurt," he said frowning.

Wendy walked over to him, with Carla following her, "aww are you ok?" she asked.

Happy made his eyes big and looked at Carla, "I, I don't think so," he said.

Carla smirked, "that's too bad," she said walking off. Happy kicked a pebble next to his foot, _one day! _He thought to himself.

Erza surveyed the forest, "I see a small road up ahead," she pointed out, as she started to walk ahead. Everyone has to run to catch up with her swift pace.

/~/~/~/

Exhausted Lucy sighed, "Are we almost there?" she complained.

Erza studied the map, "it should be right here…" she said puzzled.

"Oh look! A mushroom!" Natsu said running ahead. _He gets excited over the weirdest things, _Lucy thought. Picking the mushroom he put it on top of his head, "hey guys, remember this," he said grinning.

"I don't know, there were a lot of times when you were stupid," Gray said coolly (no pun intended).

"What are you saying, it happened to you to!" Lucy pointed out.

"Aye" Happy said.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, "you looking for a fight?" he asked.

Erza cut in, "stop, I think I see something up ahead." Her eye's widened as she yelled, "Lucy look out behind you!" Right when Lucy turned around she was hit by a huge green fist. She was sent flying into a tree. The monster had one green reptilian arm and one furry blue arm. Its face resembled a horse, and it stood on its hind legs.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. Turning to the horse thing he growled and said, "you will regret ever laying hand on Lucy." Natsu charged at the creature with his fists on fire.

"Wendy, go help Lucy," Erza commanded, "It is a demon," she informed before running at the creature as well. Wendy ran over to Lucy and started to heal her.

"Ice make lance," Gray said, making a dozen spears fly at the demon. They spears all hit the creature, making it fall back. Natsu continually punched it until it was unconscious, and Erza finished it off with her swords.

Natsu ran over to Lucy and Wendy, "Is Lucy okay?" he asked nervously.

"She is fine now, just needs some rest," Wendy responded.

/~/~/~/

Lucy opened her eyes and felt a huge headache, "what happened?" she asked slowly getting up.

Running over to Lucy, Natsu hugged her and said, "You got knocked out by a demon, it was like a horse reptile thing."

_Great, the job just started and I already got knocked out, _she thought glumly.

Erza looked ahead, "I will scout to see if the town is near," she announced. She marched away with her sword in her hand.

"I am hungry," Natsu complained.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"You are always hungry," Lucy mumbled.

Gray looked around, "I feel like someone is watching us," he said.

/~/~/~/

From behind a tree, Juvia started blushing, "Gray sama has sensed Juvia!" she exclaimed to herself.

/~/~/~/

Erza heard a noise behind her, _it may be another demon, _she thought to herself. Turning to the bush she heard the noise from; she raised her sword and got ready to strike.

"Kya!" yelled a familiar voice. The word "shield," appeared in the air, forming a shield.

"What are you doing Levy! She is sure to find us now," said another voice.

"What was I supposed to do?! She was about to attack us!" Levy yelled.

Erza pushed the bush to the side, and revealed Gajeel and Levy arguing, with Lily sitting bored next to them. "What are you doing here?" she asked outraged.

"We uh, uh," Levy stuttered, _Erza is really scary!_

Gajeel sneered, "I heard there was a possible dragon. I lost my dragon too," he said.

Levy's eyes widened, _did he just talk to Erza like that?! _

Erza crossed her arms, "your point is liable, you may continue on the quest with us."

Gajeel smirked triumphantly. Turning around, Erza continued walking. Levy and Gajeel followed her.

/~/~/~/

Erza saw smoke coming from the east, "Lily, can you fly over there and tell me what you see?" she asked.

"yes," he said flying off. After a few minutes he flew back, "there is a town over there," he reported.

"Great, let's go tell the others," Erza said walking away.

/~/~/~/

Lucy sighed; Natsu and Gray were fighting, again. "Erza is probably coming back in any minute," Lucy said to them.

Natsu started mumbling under his breath, before he walked over to Lucy and sat down. Gray walked in the other direction. Erza walked over, with Gajeel, Levy, and Lily with her. "What are they doing here?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Why shoul-"Gajeel was cut off by Erza.

"His dragon left to," she said, "anyway, the town isn't very far away, just a quarter mile in the east."

Natsu started running, "here I come dragon!" he yelled.

"The other way idiot," Gajeel yelled.

"I knew that," he yelled back, turning around.

/~/~/~/

A few minutes later, the group walked up to a town, bustling with people. An elderly man walked up to them, "hello, I am the mayor of this town, my name is Igiyo" he introduced.

"I am Erza; this is Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Levy. We are mages from Fairy Tail for the job," Erza said.

Igiyo's face lit up, "great! You have come, follow me to your quarters," he said hobbling down the street. A stone dragon slipped from a pocket on his robe.

"Here you go, I think you dropped this," Lucy said handing it over.

"Thank you," Igiyo said hurriedly putting it back in his pocket.

**Dun dun dunnnnnn, could this be Mirajane? **

**Said it would be longer ****J **

**Please review :D**


	4. Surprises

Natsu and Happy waited outside for everyone else. They all had to unpack their stuff. _All I had was a backpack, _he thought to himself. Gray and Gajeel were the first ones to come outside.

"I can't believe I have to share a room with you idiots," Gray muttered.

Natsu was about to yell back at him, when Erza came out with Wendy and Carla, "Is everyone here?" Erza asked.

"Nope, Lucy and Levy are still in there," Gajeel said. On que Levy and Lucy walked over to them.

"Igiyo said that the monster comes out at dusk, we have a few more minutes. Get ready," Erza said.

Lucy grabbed her keys, _should I use draco yet? _She asked herself.

/~/~/~/

_Lucy walked up to Natsu. She was so excited about getting the new key. "Hey Natsu!" she said excitedly. _

"_Hey," Natsu said sadly. Ever since he found out the dragons can't come back he has been miserable. _

_Lucy, who was holding her new key, slowly put it back. I should probably wait, it isn't a real dragon and it may get his hopes up, she thought. "Wanna go get something to eat?" she asked. _

_Natsu perked up a little, "sure," he said walking over to her. Grinning Lucy started walking with Natsu. _

/~/~/~/

Igiyo took out the small dragon statue, and set it on the ground. Just like the master said, it would work by itself. The statue grew and grew, until it was the same height of a 5-story building. The stone casing shimmered and was replaced by a coat of brown scales. The statue slowly started to move, starting from the tail up to the tip of the nose. It let out a vulgar roar, vibrating throughout the entire town.

/~/~/~/

Natsu felt the ground rumble, and a heard a huge roar. "the dragon!" he exclaimed running towards the sound.

"Wait, we need a plan," Erza yelled after him.

Gajeel ran after him, "he isn't going to make it there first." Erza and Gray ran after them, leaving the others standing there.

"Let's go, I guess," Lucy said running after them as well. Wendy, Levy, Happy, and Carla chased after everyone.

Lucy ran into Natsu, who stopped abruptly. "Natsu, what are you doing?" she asked. Looking around everyone else stopped in their tracks as well. Looking up she gasped.

Wendy looked up, _it can't be possible, the dragons can't come back?! _She thought.

A huge brown dragon landed in front of everyone. "I am Terria, earth dragon," it said in a booming voise


	5. Defeating a Dragon

"A real dragon!" Natsu exclaimed. He ran at the dragon his arms outstretched as though he was going to hug it. "Natsu! What are you doing?!" Erza yelled at him.

Terria looked at disgust at Natsu. "didn't you hear that not all dragons like humans?" she asked sending her tail at him. He was knocked back onto the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled running over to him.

Erza equipped her sword, "what do you want with this town?" she asked.

The dragon snarled, "I hear there are riches here, magic that can bring the dragons back."

Natsu rubbed his head, and got up with Lucy's help. "How are you still here?" he asked.

The dragon turned her head to Natsu, "I was encased in a prison. When the dragons had to leave, the prison didn't allow me to go with them," she replied. "Now, I am done with talking, I need to get rid of you puny insects," she added.

Gajeel formed his scales on his arm and ran at Terria to punch her. "Wait! There could be more!" Natsu yelled frustrated.

Erza blocked Natsu before he could get to Gajeel, "it is no use, we have to get rid of the dragon," she said, sympathy in her eyes.

Wendy walked over to Natsu, "I want to know to, but we need to do what is best," she said quietly.

Natsu nodded, "ok, lets get that dragon," he said.

"Open Gate of the paired fish, Pisces!" Lucy yelled, using her key to summon the spirit. Two huge fish appeared and charged at the dragon.

While the dragon was preoccupied with Gajeel the fish rammed into the side, knocking Terria over. The dragon cut the fish in two while she got up. "You worthless pests!" Terria roared. Natsu ran at the dragon and punched her with his flaming fists, while Wendy blew a powerful force of air at it.

"Ice make lance," Gray said, attacking the dragon.

_Now or never, _Lucy thought. "Open gate of the guardian dragon, Draco!" Lucy yelled. A huge red dragon appeared. It was larger then Terria.

"Lucy?" Natsu said in surprise at her key. The dragon roared and charged at Terria.

Erza equiped and slashed at the dragon. "To much!" Terria yelped before falling to the ground. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel all used the dragon roar and finished off Terria. Draco turned to Lucy, "goodbye," he said in a deep voice before returning to the Celestial Spirit world.

Igiyio ran up to them, "you did it! You got rid of the dragon!" he exclaimed happily.

"What do we do with this?" Gray asked kicking the limp dragon. The dragon crumbled to a pile of dust.

"Look what you did droopy eyes" Natsu yelled, temporarily forgetting about the dragon key.

Erza spotted something in the pile, walking over she picked up a small dragon statue, "I don't think it is over," she said handing the statue to Igiyo.

Igiyo took it but quickly glanced at Lucy who wasn't paying attention. "Someone must of made a fake dragon for some reason," he said quietly. "I will double your reward if you get to the bottom of this," he added.

Erza hesitated but then said, "we shall find out who did this."


End file.
